


Shut Up You!

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana should be a warning tag by herself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "lyoray - You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shut Up You!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "lyoray - You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Gray had been tired, just like anyone might’ve been after going on a dangerous mission and being forced to fight 10 Vulcans on his way home, when he was drained of magic and beaten half to death. So anything that had happened was not intentional, at all.

Even if Lyon was insisting otherwise.

“Well I’m sorry Gray, I never realized you wanted to play ‘damsel in distress’ so much, you only had to say so.”

“Yeah, remind me why I’m dating you again?” Lyon had his good moments, where Gray knew _just_ why they were together, and how much he loved him.

But then there were times like this.

“Because of my charm, my stunning good looks, my fantastic sense of humour?”

“No, it’s definitely not any of that.” He was smirking, so Lyon would definitely know it was just their usual routine, but it didn’t mean Gray’s boyfriend was happy to leave it at that.

“Well, besides you denying how brilliant I am, you went off topic, you know? It seems to me that you just wanted to grab my attention. Was it that girl in the town today? Were you jealous?”

It was true, there had been a girl asking Lyon out before Gray had left for work, but that had nothing to do with anything. He’d even said as much, but Lyon seemed content to ignore him.

Like he was doing right then.

“You fainted, right into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Lyon was smirking again, damn it, Gray wanted nothing more than to wipe it right off his face and he planned to do it violently.

So he hadn’t expected to end up in his lap, kissing him.

*/*\\*

A week later, Lyon still hadn’t let it go, even though he’d forced Gray to stay in bed because he was so tired, that white haired jerk was still teasing him about being jealous.

So of course he vented to Cana about it.

*/*\\*

“Hey Gray! I have a solution to all of your problems with Lyon!”

“Cana, there’s no way you’ve found a solution for _all_ of them. I love him, but he’s far from perfect.”

“You’re a sap, you know that?” She took a swig from her latest barrel of alcohol and told Gray exactly what her plan was.

“…So you want to slip Lyon a sleeping draught so he’ll faint and I can tease him? Cana that’s ridiculous.” It was far from being her craziest idea yet, but it was still something Gray didn’t really want to do, he wasn’t going to have his boyfriend drugged.

But Cana’s smile was disconcerting, and Gray knew for a fact that Lyon had swung by ten minutes ago to bring him a change of clothes from their apartment, just in case he stripped again and lost his outfit at work.

“Oh my God, you’ve already given him that potion, haven’t you?”

“Yep! He asked for a drink and I put a little bit of it inside.”

“Cana!” Lyon had left ten minutes ago, and Gray was sure he was going back to Lamia Scale for a job of his own.

If he hurried, Gray could probably catch him before he fell asleep.

*/*\\*

“Lyon! _Lyon_!” He’d run for five minutes, causing a few accidents in the town in his hurry and he was probably going to get in trouble for it later, but it was a thought for another time when Gray saw a flash of spiked up silver hair. “Hey! LYON!”

A few people nearby turned their heads to glare at him, but he ran past them and skidded to a stop right beside his partner, taking note of the droopy eyes and slouched shoulders.

“Huh, Gray? What are you doing here, you had a job.”

“Something came up, how do you feel?” Hopefully the answer would be ‘better than he currently looked’; the Lamia Scale mage was swaying on his feet, knees ready to buckle underneath him.

“I’m fine, just kinda… sleepy…” That was the last second before Lyon’s eyes closed and he fell, only being stopped from hitting the ground because of Gray lunging forward.

*/*\\*

Lyon woke up in his and Gray’s apartment a day later, with the smell of bacon frying wafting in from the kitchen.

“Gray? What am I doing back home?” His boyfriend stepped round the corner with a frying pan in his hand, a small smirk on his face as he opened the door wider.

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write good lyoray (OTP) things and this hurts me.


End file.
